


魔法師與騎士

by snipeyozora



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 2015.02.28 收錄於金士曼突發綜合報刊中。------過往時光小短篇。曾經年輕的梅林與哈利（笑）。結果設定還是候選人的關係，竟然沒寫到鞋底有機關之類的。（右手掌拍左手心）因為個人的喜好寫了密閉箱逃脫！希望還有其他機會可以寫到裸泳啊！！！(是想在什麼時機用啦！？)(反正遲早)





	魔法師與騎士

望著一群荷槍實彈，背著大約十來公斤的配備，奔跑著穿過林間訓練場的金士曼候補生，梅林覺得他們就像是一群活蹦亂跳的仔犬，在獵場裡互相追逐嬉戲──好吧，說是嬉戲可能有點太過了，畢竟狄格比看起來快吐了；蘿西不錯，在隊伍中段保持速度穩定前進；人高馬大的查理保持領先；雨果跟盧修斯緊黏在查理身後但是兩眼發直，然後……「伊格西，放下ＪＢ。你跑牠也跑，我說了，不准抱狗，否則你再多跑兩圈！」梅林對還在後方苦苦追趕同伴的男孩出言警告，男孩的臉皺了起來，露出跟他懷裡那隻大眼小巴哥一般的表情，一面不情不願地把那隻不想合作的狗兒放下。  
  
　　「梅林，牠不跑──我能怎樣！？」伊格西喘著氣，硬拉了下牽繩，但ＪＢ似乎沒人抱就不想跑，這狗脾氣倔得很。  
  
　　「ＪＢ是你的狗，如何讓牠跟著你跑是你的問題，不是我的。伊格西，跑。」梅林手指著已經快穿過林蔭道的其他候補生方向，不留情地命令。看來他跟ＪＢ還要努力好一陣子才能追上其他人了。梅林曉得在他看不見的地方伊格西會抱著ＪＢ狂奔，補足他們落後的路程，不過在他的可見範圍內，任何人都不得抱著寵物穿過訓練場。  
  
　　他已經間隔十七年沒有看到新的金士曼候補生了。金士曼的人數固定，除了組織內的同事因殉職、身障、退休外，這個歷史悠久的秘密組織不太招人。加拉哈德──哈利推薦了伊格西，伊格西是那孩子的孩子，哈利並沒有死心。他相信哈利的眼光，可世事難料，成為金士曼的過程本身就不是條坦途──梅林也走過，簡直是地獄（況且以前的安全措施更少！他居然毫髮無傷（？）地通過了測試），可是若再給他一次機會，他還是會選擇現在這條道路。奇妙的是，每當有新的缺額，來了新候補人選時，他封存已久的年少記憶偶爾就會突然回流──  
  
　　  
　　哈利哈特是個無懈可擊，標準的金士曼。  
  
　　梅林直到現在都還清楚記得初次見到哈利的樣子──  
  
  
  
　　梅林會被推薦為金士曼是個偶然，是被指導教授騙來的。至於被推薦的原因，他想那個膝下無子的怪老頭是把他當成兒子那樣地喜歡，才將他介紹到那間裁縫店。  
  
  
  
　　他原本以為是要參加哪個秘密的科學研討營，比方說像是達文西跟牛頓都參加過的秘密結社一類的──沒想到竟然是金士曼？體力活？拯救世界的特務？『你的聰明才智可以幫助更多的人，麥考夫。充滿好奇心的年輕人就該多闖闖，別浪費了。』老邁的教授在裁縫店試衣間裡拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑。『不，教授，我只是個書呆子──嗚啊、』梅林記得當時自己被教授的雨傘戳了一下後膝蓋，『我有信心！你就當作是參加夏令營好了，說不定可以交到新朋友喔。』教授笑呵呵地重重拍打他的肩，那手勁之大，讓梅林覺得教授未免信心過剩了。  
  
　　梅林自認家境已經夠好，不愁吃穿學校成績也頂尖，但事實證明，中產階級出身的科技宅還挺難融入金牌社交圈。寬敞的宿舍內，同齡的男孩們全忙著交換自己哪所貴族大學畢業啦、爸媽在哪高就、哪來的名人是他的親戚、暑假去哪個莊園避暑騎馬、剛添了幾台勞斯萊斯之類的。看來他有台老摩托車還不夠格拿出來炫耀。  
  
　　但當那扇老舊的宿舍鐵門被推開時，原本的所有公子哥兒們都停了下來──連沒話題在旁邊低頭看廉價小說的梅林都抬起頭來，望向剛踏入宿舍內的成員。  
  
  
　　這傢伙搞不好天生下來屁股還是哪裡就有蓋著『金士曼』胎記也不一定，梅林心想。  
  
　　「你遲到了。」戴著眼鏡的教官是真的近視，厚重的鏡片後眼睛瞇得極細，嚴厲地開口。  
  
　　「是的，先生。剛到的時候太驚訝了，所以稍微參觀了一下。」穿著十分簡單整潔的青年有著一頭豐厚柔順帶有波浪的棕色頭髮，溫和且意志堅定的眼睛毫無遲疑地看著教官，嘴角微微上揚。明明遲到但態度這麼從容是怎樣？梅林不但聞到了這傢伙身上的淡香水味，還發現周遭空氣的敵對意識濃度升高了許多。明明一屋子的貴族豪門青年，夾雜了各種高級而新潮的古龍水味（還有『有錢』的味道），梅林以為自己鼻子已經麻痺了，可是新進來的這傢伙……有種冷涼的草木系香味圍繞著，舉手投足的氛圍根本是個王子。不是羅曼史小說的那種夢幻王子，而是隨時都準備好可以登基當國王的王儲。  
  
　　在教官說明訓練過程有多危險，要簽切結書，還要在那顏色跟式樣看起來糟透了的屍袋（有什麼夏令營會用到屍袋？希望長手長腳的自己不要落到裝進去腳還會露出來的窘境）上簽名後，梅林尷尬地把袋子折得小小的，塞到床頭邊。那個新來的傢伙走到了他身邊，「可否借枝筆？」  
  
　　梅林遞出油性簽字筆，「......沒問題，拿去。不用客氣！」  
  
　　「……謝謝。我是哈利。」對方有一雙指甲修剪得很整齊，保養得很漂亮的手。而形狀漂亮的右手正往自己面前伸來，梅林反射先抹了抹手，才握了上去。觸感柔軟而厚實，手挺大的啊？  
  
　　「麥考夫。」雖然知道相當無禮，但還是忍不住打量著對方。穿著肯定是訂製的合身漂亮外套、白淨襯衫、戴著式樣高雅的名錶，體格相當挺拔但跟旁邊那群看起來是划船校隊、滑雪健將、打馬球的漢子相比有點瘦了，這傢伙身高很高──說不定跟自己差不多高？  
  
　　「這袋子看起來挺嚇人的。」哈利友善地開口。  
  
　　「沒關係，反正不會用到。」梅林僵硬地說。「別擔心！」一面拙劣地假裝漫不在乎，好掩飾自己其實有點害怕。  
  
　　「是嗎？」哈利露出了一個笑容，梅林發現他嘴角不那麼緊繃時看起來有種令人放鬆的效果，真希望他再笑一次。「《最高機密》很不錯。如果你看完的話，借我複習？」  
  
　　「電影也很讚喔。我有錄影帶。」間諜啊、秘密任務啊、跟美女裸泳什麼的。棒透了。  
  
　　他們現在就在搞這些諜報間諜訓練什麼的，況且哈利說不定早就有全套精裝版錄影帶也不一定。梅林話一出口就有點後悔了。  
  
　　但哈利只是眨眼，「噢，那真好。有機會的話再跟你借來看。」  
  
  
  
　　「沒問題！可以來我家看喔！」  
  
　　「──那就這麼說定了。」

 

***  
　　「哈利、你那裡頂到我了！」

　　「哪裡？」

　　該死，一片漆黑，麥考夫──也就是梅林，什麼也看不到，只覺得空間狹窄，空氣稀薄，溫暖，而且天殺的好香！

　　金士曼培訓跟特種部隊訓練營沒什麼兩樣，只不過增添了許多諜報片的浪漫──如果乖乖坐在戲院裡看覺得是浪漫，身歷其境的話則是相當渾蛋，他差點死了好幾次！說實話，梅林覺得自己夠厲害了，即使體能不是頂尖，也還在平均水準之上，加上他外掛很多物理、化學、電子工程、資訊類型的專業技術，他才能來到這關。跳傘什麼的他都克服了，沒道理現在他得死在這裡啊！

　　今晚的測驗是在慈善酒會上約出目標女子到指定地點，並且想辦法與目標發展一段羅曼史裡小說會鉅細靡遺描寫的劇情。梅林不好意思說自己是滿期待的，因為目標有一頭漂亮閃耀的黑髮與神秘綠眼，十分漂亮並且健談。即便她對理工科系話題不怎麼感興趣，但他們仍然建立了一段有趣的對話，直到被其他金士曼候補生打斷為止。

　　他們像是一群向關妮薇皇后爭相獻殷勤的騎士，將她團團圍住，讓凱薩琳──這是她的名字，顯得有些受寵若驚。  
　　「麥考夫，你剛剛說你是研究什麼的？」仁慈的凱薩琳見到有點被冷落在一邊的梅林，還試著想搭話，這讓梅林覺得自己機會挺大的。喝了半杯香檳、跟美麗的女人說話，使他覺得有些臉熱。「噢，主要是電子計算機工程跟──」  
　　話才說到一半，注意力便被姍姍來遲的哈利哈特給吸引了。天啊，禮服！這裡所有的人都穿禮服！連梅林都花了一點時間學打了領結──好吧，其實還是哈利哈特教他的。梅林會打領結，但沒哈利哈特那麼上手。帶有光澤的正裝禮服哈利哈特穿得很習慣似地，將他從容的氣質襯托得更加高貴。他端了杯香檳，不著聲色地加入了他們。

　　「哈利總是用這招，遲到！太狡猾了！」同伴忍不住笑罵。

　　「……我只是晚點登場罷了。」哈利舉起香檳杯向凱薩琳致意。

　　哈利哈特很──完美，但梅林可不想認輸。畢竟他也拼了全力來到這裡了，非得把任務達成的使命感驅使著梅林，使他覺得口乾舌燥、體溫升高、心跳加速，「不覺得這裡有點悶嗎，凱薩琳？我要出去散個步，妳──」  
　　話還沒說完，梅林耳邊傳來了玻璃摔碎的輕脆聲響，讓他驚愕地想回頭尋找聲音的來源，可能是喝醉了，使他的動作略顯遲鈍，過了一兩秒他才發現不是酒精或過度緊張興奮的因素，而是酒裡摻了東西。梅林想確認凱薩琳的安危，但四處不見她的人影，其他同伴也不知去了哪，哈利哈特呢……？「哈利！？」失去意識之前，梅林發覺自己竟然滿心擔憂著哈利哈特的安全。

　　等到醒來之後，梅林發現自己周圍一片漆黑，身體好像被什麼給卡住了──手跟腳動彈不得，試著扭動了下身體想掙脫手上的束縛，但失敗了。當移動身體的時候，碰撞到了另一個會動的……像是人的物體。「嗚啊、」一陣劇烈晃動，他的頭撞到了堅硬的東西，痛得他吼出聲來。自己的吼叫聲在耳邊彈回，顯得刺耳。

　　「抱歉，我們好像被困住了。」是哈利的聲音，還算冷靜，只是有些無奈地說明了現況。「在個箱子裡面。」

　　什麼？梅林感到喉頭一陣緊縮。

　　「為什麼我們兩個被裝在箱子裡！？你沒事吧？」而且還這麼窄！

　　「我沒事。你該慶幸不是六個人都裝在一箱。」

　　「不好笑啊哈利！」

　　「……抱歉。」

　　梅林連自己頭手腳上下左右的相對位置都混亂了，「現在我們是頭下腳上嗎？該死、嗚喔！」他們兩個身長都將近一百九十公分，這個箱子肯定不足一百九十公分高，因為他跟哈利都彎曲著，緊貼在一起，導致兩人幾乎動彈不得。他伸手推了推附近的箱壁，腳尖似乎可以碰到另一頭──

　　「嗚、…別亂動！」哈利發出了微弱的呻吟，喝斥他別動，「不是頭上腳下，不過我跟你應該是剛好是相反的方向，腳不要亂蹬，否則我吃痛可能會忍不住用皮鞋尖踢你的臉。」哈利的聲音有些嚴厲──梅林覺得剛剛自己應該踹到哈利的下巴了，而自己的肩膀被個堅硬的東西壓住，大概是哈利光可鑑人的皮鞋吧。

 

　　糟了，他們碰上麻煩，被抓了。

　　這是試驗？還是玩真的？

　　『密閉的箱子裡還有四十幾分鐘的氧氣可以供你們呼吸，如果沒在這期間內脫困，你們會窒息而死。不用太擔心，我們會連人帶箱一起把你們送回家。』教官失真的聲音從箱外傳來──大概是預錄的錄音吧。

　　「！」開什麼玩笑啊！？玩這麼大！

　　這小箱子似乎沒有細縫還容納兩個人，面臨隨時可能窒息的危機，當務之急得盡快脫困。梅林在黑暗中摸索著，他能感覺到自己的腳踝被抓住，「嘿，哈利，別亂摸！」但他也一把抓住了哈利的褲腳，「我幫你解開繩子，」被綑住的手能動範圍有限，但總比完全動不了來得好。

　　「勞煩你了，謝謝。」哈利紳士卻不造作的聲音從稍遠的地方傳來，讓梅林覺得耳朵很癢。「你腳上的繩子解開了，噢、」梅林腿一移動，一隻腳的腳踝又被哈利抓住，「…不客氣，別往我臉上蹬。」顯然哈利打結與解開繩結的工夫都遠勝於他，這讓梅林不服輸地加快了手上的動作，摸索了好一陣子弄得大汗淋漓才解開了綁在哈利腳上的繩索。

　　「我肩膀附近有個硬硬的東西，上面有個……轉盤密碼鎖？」梅林發現這是個特製的保險箱，「胡迪尼逃脫進階版嗎？」他忍不住喃喃自語了起來。  
　　對方沒有回話，梅林只聽見衣物摩擦的聲響，還有自己跟對方的呼吸聲，這讓他臂上起了雞皮疙瘩，脖頸後方的寒毛肯定也豎了起來。哈利正試圖在狹窄的保險箱空間內轉換姿勢，好跟他同個方向。這是正確的選擇，兩個人一起開鎖應該會比一個人有效率──在他們被悶死前盡快解決問題。

　　「哈利──」有什麼硬梆梆的東西蹭過自己的大腿，梅林一面轉著老舊的轉盤，忍不住壓低聲音叫著同伴的名字。「你那裡頂到我了啦！」滑順的西裝布料摩擦聲在密閉空間內聽起來顯得煽情。

　　「抱歉，哪裡？」

　　「膝蓋啦！膝蓋！嗚喔！你摸我屁股嗎！？哈利？」喀嚓，解開一個。

　　「再忍忍，不然我爬不過去你那──」哈利顯然也著急了起來，講話有些喘。不對，是空氣越來越稀薄了！梅林用手背抹了抹鼻頭滲出的汗，繼續專注手上的轉盤鎖。

　　當哈利好不容易轉向成功時，梅林突然有種安心感，暫時的。「我快好了，兄弟…這種鎖應該不難開......──你也太香了吧？擦了什麼啊！？」平日那種冷淡的草木香氣經過體溫摩擦熨熱後變得更加芬芳，從背後透了過來。哈利的下巴擱在他肩膀上、臉頰邊，似乎有些疲累，喘息掠過梅林的耳邊。

　　「跟平常一樣啊，你喜歡的話下次帶你去買。你繼續，但不要亂動，我手上應該有線索──口袋裡、有張紙卡……但太暗了，什麼都看不到、」

　　「摸得出來嗎？」梅林焦急地問，手上的動作也沒停。喀擦。糟了，這裡一點光線也沒，只能靠觸覺跟聽覺，而他很想專心在手上的門鎖。目前只解開了兩個，還有四個密碼──哈利害得他呼吸困難，難以專心。好吧，不是他害的，是這該死的窄箱害的。哈利手上的線索若無法看清楚也沒用。

　　梅林感到哈利的手悉窣地沿著背上滑，「別亂動，否則會燒到頭髮──況且也沒剩多少氧氣了，忍忍。」

　　「你哪來的打火機？啊！」啪擦，第三道密碼──跟火光亮起。哈利被綁著的手上捏著打火機，跟一張寫著密碼的卡紙。梅林覺得刺眼，但在火光的輔助下看清了密碼鎖盤的數字，解開了剩下的兩個數字。

　　火光熄滅的同時，梅林用手死命地推開了箱子──清新而冰冷的空氣迎面撲來。這兒是個荒涼的墓地。

　　梅林爬出箱子，大口地吸了幾口氣，「老天，真的差點悶死！」幸好墓地還比較明亮，箱子裡一點光線都沒有，沒幽閉恐懼症的他都快得病了。 「所以剛你不是在摸我屁股？哈利？」那傢伙知道自己平常把打火機放在褲子後口袋。

　　比梅林稍晚一點爬出來的哈利，利用箱子外的尖角解開了手上的繩子，「抱歉，盡興地摸了一把。」哈利用重獲自由的手整理了下袖口，摸了摸下巴，面帶著淡淡的笑意幫梅林解開手上的繩子。

　　「你這──」這種時候還開這麼變態的玩笑，梅林忍不住哈哈大笑。

　　「觸感挺好的，彈性十足，」

　　「閉嘴啦！」

 

 

 

 

　　梅林發現自己微笑了起來。。

 

 

　　他跟那個男人──加拉哈德以破記錄的超短時間合力打開了箱子，通過了試驗。然後他們徒步走到馬路上搭便車（把路過的卡車駕駛嚇個半死，畢竟那可是半夜的墓園邊），兩人在市區的陰暗但溫暖的小酒館裡買了兩手啤酒，接著去梅林的租屋處看了一夜的諜報片錄影帶。在更之後的第二天則是一起被教官狂罵了三十分鐘──

　　那真是一段很棒的時光。

　　梅林望著躺在病床上，身邊圍繞著生命維持儀器，仍陷入昏迷的男人。許久沒有打理的外表顯得憔悴許多，眼睛仍然緊閉，深色的睫毛下方是青色的陰影，薄唇嘴角兩邊弛緩地下垂，細碎鬍渣從下巴與上唇間冒出，身上的擦傷跟灼傷正緩慢地復原中。光潔的額頭上，髮根有些灰白的捲髮垂了下來。梅林很喜歡哈利哈特的頭髮，平日總梳理得很整齊，但其實剛睡醒的時候後腦勺靠近頭頂的部分有個非常漂亮、桀驁不馴的髮旋──梅林俯下身來，手指愛憐地摸了摸哈利柔軟的棕髮，並在髮際間落下一吻。

 

　　快點醒來，我的騎士。  
　  
　　這次我們一定也能完成這項任務。一起。

　

**Author's Note:**

> 2015.02.28 收錄於金士曼突發綜合報刊中。
> 
> \------  
> 過往時光小短篇。曾經年輕的梅林與哈利（笑）。  
> 結果設定還是候選人的關係，竟然沒寫到鞋底有機關之類的。（右手掌拍左手心）  
> 因為個人的喜好寫了密閉箱逃脫！希望還有其他機會可以寫到裸泳啊！！！(是想在什麼時機用啦！？)(反正遲早)


End file.
